Quando a última pétala cair
by sakurapink10
Summary: Sakura enfrenta Itachi, e tem uma escolha.Salvar seus amigos ou Itachi curar de sua cegueira certa.Sendo substimada, ela vai com ele para ao passar do tempo enguias constroem um amor que dura até mesmo depois da morte.


**Autora:** sakurapink10

**Disclaimer:** os personagens de Naruto não me pertce...são tods do tio Kishi

**Gênero:** Romance e Drama.

**Aviso:** violência explícita, hentai,muito romance,poucas cenas de para ter 8 capítulos,mais minha vontade de postar foi maior ;D então fiz como ONE-SHOT,

mas mesmo assim coloquei tudo divididinho pra vocês não se perderem ok babys ;D

AAAAAH também gosto de muitos reviews haha xD  
**casal:**Itasaku

**Sinopse:**

_Sakura ao enfrentar um dos mais temíveis membros da Akatsuki,recebe uma escolha,curar Uchiha Itachi de sua possível cegueira,ou deixar seus amigos morrerem._

_Sem muitas opções,ela escolhe curar isso vai morar na caverna secreta da Akatsuki .Com o passar do tempo Sakura e Itachi vão se conhecendo e um grande amor nasce,indo além da morte._

_**Genten's essa é minha 1° fic,  
e quero que vocês sejam bonzinhos comigo ^_^ se tiver algum erro de portuguê me perdoem,  
dei o meu melhor =P**_

_as músicas que me motivaram foi : _

**1°** It's not over - **Chris Daughtry**

**2°**Uma vez mais - **Ivo Pessoa**

**3º **Let you down - **tree days grace**

**4º** Wherever you will go **- The calling**

**Capítulo 1 : Decida Kunoiche **

A noite no meio da floresta é silênciosa,tão calma que se ouvia praticamente todos os  
animais que alí os roncos altos do baka do Naruto que era de minha mesma equipe.  
Estavamos em missão de reconhecimento,é certo que não eramos os mais indicados para esse tipo de missão,mas  
eramos os únicos desponíveis no momento,ou seja,estou me sentindo rebaixada como sempre.  
O lugar a onde estamos é muito escuro,mas isso nunca foi problema para mim,na verdade,era no escuro  
que eu me encachava,em que eu meditava e parava pra pensar com clareza;estranho não?  
Eu estava deitada sobre o chão duro,e aquilo sinceramente acabava com a minha coluna,então tive que me  
levantar para dar uma volta,mas mesmo assim tive que pertubar o sono do Kakashi-sensei,afinal ele teria que saber a onde eu estava  
caso acontecesse algo.

- Kakashi-sensei,Kakashi-sensei acorde - falei o sacudindo um pouco,mas na verdade minha vontade era de socar aquele dorminhoco que nunca acordava  
-Hm,Sakura o que está fazendo acordada a uma hora dessas? Vá dormir - falou o sensei com uma voz sonolenta,super típica do Hataka.  
-Bem...esse é o problema,eu não consegui dormir então eu vou ao riacho que tem aqui perto,aquele pelo qual nós passamos  
e o Naruto ficou gritando. - falei em um sussurro tentando não acordar  
os outros membros da equipe que também estavam dormindo tranquilamente.  
-Humm - murmurou meu sensei em tom de desaprovassão,mas logo fiz uma carinha de pidona e ele sedeu - ora...você sempre tem que  
fazer essa cara de cachorro sem dono....tá bem vá...mas eu quero você aqui em meia hora,  
e quando chegar me chamepra ter certeza de que você chegou bem.- falou se virando no colchão e se cubrindo até a cabeça.  
-hehe pode deixar Kakashi-sensei...obrigada - agradeci sorridente,afinal eu não resistia a um riacho e sabia que Kakashi também  
não resistia e sentia pena da minha cara de cachorro pidã mentalmente disso e fui correndo até lá,não queria desperdiçar um segundo sequer.

não resistia e sentia pena da minha cara de cachorro pidão,  
ri mentalmente disso e fui correndo até lá,não queria desperdiçar um segundo ao riacho e meu estado de espirito já havia mudado,era incrível como a natureja me chia com os meus instintos,  
era tudo tão mágico que me deixei levar pelos seus encantos,senti a brisa batedo em meu rosto,e deixei que levasse meus  
cabelos ao encontro de algo que nem eu mesma conseguia enchergar.  
Primeiro tirei minha blusa e logo em seguida retirei meu top deixando meus seios à amostra,então retirei a parte de baixo  
por inteira e assim entrei nas águas que por incrível que pareça estava morna,  
me senti leve como uma pena,do meu corpo saiu toda a sugeira que eu tinha adiquirido ao longo da viagem.  
Brinquei com a água como uma criança brinca na banheira com a espuma,me diverti como se minha vida dependesse disso.  
__________________**ITACHI ON**_________________________  
Eu estava sentado em cima de um tronco de uma árvore bem acima daquela ocultava o meu chakra,mas mesmo assim  
era o suficiente para uma kunoichi se sentir observada,afinal  
o chakra não é a única coisa em que o shinobi deve prestar atenção.  
Reparava como ela brincava com a água,e não podia acreditar que ela era uma da ninjas mais fortes de Konoha,e que tinha  
superado a Hokage,sua mestra.  
Ela parecia se divertir com o que fazia e eu me diverti olhando àquele pequeno corpo,afinal eu sou homem,e ela mechia  
com os meus instintos.  
Aquilo o que ela fazia era desprzível para um shinobi,pois querendo ou não ela deixou isso tudo para tráz quando se  
tornou uma Kunoiche decidida.  
Sabia o que deveria ser feito,e iria fazer,afinal era para o meu próprio bem...nem que tivesse que exterminar um de  
seus queridos companheiros de time.  
Já tinha tudo planejado,até como iria matar um de seus amigos se ela se recusasse ao meu pedido.  
Notei que ela saia de dentro do riacho e aquilo era a visão que todos os homens desejariam ter,mas eu não,estou mais  
preocupado com a minha real situação;ela vestiu sua roupa e já estava pronta para partir mas em um impulço eu desci,movendo algumas folhagens o que a deixou bastante esperta,na verdade essa era a minha intenção.

___________________________**ITACHI OFF**_______________________

Senti que alguém me observava,mas não dei a mínima importância,pois não tinha do que me envergonhar,  
sei que tenho um corpo super desejável pelos homens,então não me importei de brincar um pouco com essa pessoa.  
Assim que eu estava pronta para voltar ao acampamento ouvi o barulho de folhagens se mechendo,olhei para todos os cantos mas não vi ninguém.

-apareça...seja lá quem for - falei ríspida tentando transparecer raiva,o que não foi muito difícil...minha voz já era um pouco intimidadora mesmo.

Com isso vi mais algumas folhagens se mechendo,então estreitei meus olhos para ver quem era,e não pude acreditar,comecei de baixo para cima e me tremi toda quando via àquela capa preta com  
nuvens vermelhas,para mim aquilo significava mal o caminho que levava até o rosto do indivíduo,meu coração apertou quando vi aquele par de olhos ônix me observando atentamente.  
Sabia que seria o meu fim,era certo que eu tinha exterminado um akatsuki,mas foi com a ajuda de uma verdadeira mestra.  
Dei um passo para tráz,mas meu cenho continuou fanzido,na verdade o choque foi grande até demais.

-Preciso de seus servissos kunoichi - finalmente se pronunciou o prodígio dos Uchira,rouca e intimidadora.  
-É sério?Para que,Itachi? - perguntei ríspida,do jeito que eu queria.  
-Para me curar - falou baixo e grosso,o que me deu um frio na barriga.  
-E por que eu faria isso?Porque eu ajudaria um criminoso Rank-S ? - perguntei alterando a minha vóz  
-Por que se não fizer...-ele parou e tomou um ar,e novamente abriu aqueles olhos negros me fitaram.  
-Se eu não fizer?O que acontesse? - perguntei revoltada eu cheia de ódio por lembrar,que ele era o causador da partida de meu grande Sasuke-kun.

-Se não fizer...acidentalmente a Kyuubi será rapitada,acidentalmente seu sensei terá a garganta cortada e aquele seu amiguinho  
moreno,acidentalmente...será preso em um genjutso e torturado até a morte.-falou Itachi me fitando e falando esses absurdoa,como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo  
-Você é louco...você não ousaria tocar em um fio de cabelo deles - gritei serrando os meus punhos e concentrando chakra neles,afinal mesmo ele tendo matado todo o clã  
para salvar konoha e seu querido irmão,ele ainda era um criminoso Rank-S,pois matara muitos outros além da própria família.  
-Ou você vem,ou eles morrem- mais uma vez falou calma,e isso me deixou irritada.  
-nem um...e nem outro - corri em sua direção com os punhos cheios de chakra.O acertei bem no coração,e um soco meu matava qualquer um,menos meu amigo foi fácil demais,pois ele não tinha mechido um músculo  
e aquilo estava me deixando intrigada,estava com cara de genjutso e eu tinha acertado...afinal ele era mestre do genjutso.  
Vi em minha volta,troncos de árvore me prender me deichando totalmente. Vi aquele maldito homem se aproximar e me encarar com fundo eu me culpava involuntariamente,pois estava observando cada detalhe daquele rosto que tanto me lembrava incrível a semelhança,estava quase o chamando de Sasuke-kun,mas minha intenção era matar aquele indivíduo...foi ele o responsáve pelo o meu sofrimento  
durante esses três anos.  
-Nem acredito que você é uma da melhores Kunoiches de konoha,não consegue nem se livrar desse jutso fútil.-falou ainda me fitando.-Então qual caminho você escolhe?Me ajudar ou ver seus amigos morrerem.  
-Eu ainda...tenho um caminho... - falei enquanto por tráz dele eu colocava uma kunai ao lado de seu pescoço,me senti vitoriosa.- salvar todos e te matar da melhor maneira possível.

-Hm...bom movimento...mas não...-nesse momento senti uma kunai no meu pescoço e outra bem no meio de minha coluna. - se precipite -ele terminou a frase bem perto ao meu ouvido,me fazendo sentir um arrepio tenebroso,pois aquela voz rouca fez mal a todo o meu raciocínio,me senti uma inválida,não queria ir embora com ele,se eu fizesse isso seria considerada uma traidora da vila. Mas por outro lado era uma chance de meus amigos saírem vivos dalí e completarem a missão.

Eu sei da capacidade e da força que Itachi possui,então não quis correr o risco.- e então...o que me diz kunoiche...vai me ajudar ou não? - perguntou franzindo um pouco o cenho.  
-Quais são os seus sintomas?"MANÍACO" - foi a única coisa que eu pude dizer,estando com o coração acelerado de ódio.  
-...-Itachi deu um de seus sorrisos de lado,bem típico dos Uchira-eu irei te soltar,mas você terá que ser uma boa garota e feicar ao meu lado,caso contrário,um bushin meu irá fazer como prometido  
aos seus companheiros - falou Itachi com um sorriso tenebroso de olhos fechados.  
-se for pra salva-los...-tomei um pouco de ar antes de continuar - eu...tentarei me comportar-falei enquanto sentia os troncos que me seguravam desaparecer e eu cair de joelhos no chão.

Me levantei e olhei nos Sharingan's dele-o que está esperando?Vamos logo. -falei ríspida e logo ele se moveu. 2° Capítulo - Adaptação

Estava-mos andando a um bom tempo para o centro da Akatsuki,era longe,mas eu decorava todo o percurso,para quando eu saisse daquele tormento,  
contasse a onde fica buraco em que eles viviam e finalmente a Akatsuki ser extinta.  
Fomos o percurso todo em silêncio,a final era de se esperar,ele é um Uchiha,e eu o odiava mais do que ele a mim,sem contar que eu não queria papo com um criminoso  
que matou o próprio clã a sangue frio,quem sabe ele não se revoltava e me matava també era possível numa floresta enorme.

- preciso que encontre a cura para a cegueira,feita pelo meu clã - finalmente ele se pronunciou,ainda com aquela voz rouca,e só dizendo o necessário,super indiferente.  
na verdade quando ele falava me lembrava Sasuke-kun,mas eu tentava afastar tais pensamentos num momento crítico como aquele.  
Ele estava ao meu lado e apenas olhava pra frente,não me olhava nos olhos,não era preciso,mas mesmo assim o olhei de rabo de olho com uma cara meio que espantada.

- Na verdade eu não sei se à cura.A sua cegueira vem através de clã,não é comum - por um momento eu parei e pensei comigo mesma - peraí,você esta cego? - dei um berro que até os passarinhos que estavam parados em um galho voaram.  
-Não...mas ficarei se você não fizer alguma coisa...o Sharingan...tem esse poder também. -disse fechando os olhos enquanto continuava a caminhar por aquela trilha esverdeada,com muitas flores que davam uma graça ao local.  
- Espero que seja capaz de encontrar uma cura...caso contrário eu terei que... - interrompi Itachi antes que ele terminasse a frase com aquela palavra que me amedronta.  
- Droga...eu ja disse que vou te curar... - falei apertando os olhos e o punho com tanta força que acabei despedaçando a maçã que eu tinha pego para comer.  
-Hm...-foi a única coisa que eu consegui ouvir dele e logo em seguida um pequeno sorriso debochado quase impercepitível.

-será difícil...e irá tomar todo o meu tempo...mas...eu vou encontrar...e finalmente vou poder sair daquele lugar repugnante - falei com desdenho e cara de nojo,ele apenas me olhou de rabo de olho,com certeza  
não queria saber como eu iria encontrar,apenas queria me provocar para eu achar mais rápido e mostrar-lhe que sou digna do título que tenho como a melhor ninja do país do fogo.  
Andamos mais e mais,até que chegamos enfrente a uma caverna,na qual Itachi fez alguns selos de mão,e finalmente a pedra que estava na frente se levanta e nós faz novamente os selos de mão para fecha-la  
passamos por um lugar pouco iluminado,mas logo pude ver algumas porta,que eram os quartos dos integrantes da Akatsuki.  
Passamos o mais rápido que pudemos,e então chegamos na última porta,que provavelmente era a sala de Pein.  
Itachi bateu na porta e logo escutamos uma voz grosso mandar entrar,ele entrou primeiro,afinal já estava acostumado.  
Fiquei em um canto enquanto ouvia apenas cochichos dos dois,me senti um bichinho do mato,mas eu sabia que era superior a eles,pelo simples fato de falar tudo na lata . Eu sou mais eu U.u  
Continuaram assim por mais uns 2 ou 3 minutos,mas não me importei.  
Em outro canto da sala avistei uma mulher fazendo origamis,sabia que aquela provavelmente era Konan,a companheira de Pein...simpatizei com ela,pois quando a fitei ela me deu um sorriso tí que ela era forte,pois para estar na Akatsuki só os melhores mesmo.  
Tentei pensar um pouco em como os meus amigos estariam,já fazia horas que eu não dava as caras,com certeza devem estar eu estou encarando isso como uma missão Rank "S",sabia que por esse meu tipo de pensamento,eles estavam seguros agora.  
Olhei por toda a sala e avistei uma foto que havia em cima da mesa de uma foto dele,Konan e mais um garoto de cabelo preto...estavam sorridente como a minha antiga equipe,também tinha uma foto daquele gênero e me espantei ainda mais quando vi Jiraya-sama na foto,não sabia que ele tinha sido o sensei daquelas crianç eu pensava uma voz meiga chamou-me a atenção.

-Eramos felizes naquela época - disse Konan fitando o Origami que estava em suas mãos...era um lindo pássaro que ela tinha feito.  
-hehe...eu tenho uma foto da minha antiga equipe...também eramos felizes...do nosso jeito- respondi com um olhar perdido na foto e um sorriso bobo feito..."Naruto".  
-Você gostava da sua equipe?Soube que um deles era o irmão mais novo de Itachi-san.  
-é ...eu amava a minha equipe...na verdade ainda amo!-parei para tomar fôlego e continuar - um até mais do que os outros - respondi com a imagem de Sasuke em minha mente.  
-um Uchiha também tem esse tipo de poder - ela me respondeu,olhando fundo nos meu olhos...não entendi direito o que ela quis dizer,mas logo me situei na frase dela. Pelo menos foi o que eu achei.  
-é ...eu acho que sim - respondi com uma vóz chorosa,pois o meu coração já estava saindo pela boca.  
-Você irá ficar conosco? - me perguntou com um pequeno sorriso na face.  
-ah?N-não...vim por ameaça...irei curar o Uchiha maldito e em troca ele deixará minha equipe em paz.  
-hehe - sorriu baixo ela,fitando seu passarinho de origami.- apesar daquele estilo mal dele...Itachi é uma boa pessoa...é apenas...carente ... - ela falou olhando pra mim como se quisesse me dizer alguma coisa,mas não dei importância e contestei.  
-hunf, duvido...quando ele me atacou não parecia ser uma boa pessoa - cruzei os braços e fechei os olhos em irritação.  
-Isso é agora,quando conhecer melhor o verdadeiro "Uchiha"...verá que ele não é tão mal quanto dizem - falou me olhando com olhos divertidos,e logo sorri de volta.- só o suficiente - me respondeu ainda rindo,aí sim eu ri mais ainda...Ela realmente era divertida,e me lembrava um pouco a Ino misturada com Hinata. O porque de eu lembrar da Hinata? Aaah apenas por ela sempre ter pensamentos positivos. Estava-mos rindo como se tivesse-mos nos conhecido a muitos anos.

-vamos - falou ele baixo e fez uma pequena reverência a mulher com quem eu estava conversando,ela deveria ser muito importante ali,para ela a tratar com tanto respeito.  
Eu até me senti rebaixada com isso mas não liguei,dei apenas um aceno e um pequeno sorriso,e saímos pela porta estreita da sala de Pein.  
Continuamos andando,e aquele corredor parecia nunca mais ter fim,já estava me estressando.

-A onde eu vou fazer os esperimentos para a sua visão? - perguntei com uma voz baixa,super indiferente,do mesmo jeito que a dele saia.  
-estamos perto. - ele falou apenas o necessário,e baixo,no fundo aquilo me irritava,queria bater nele,até vê se ele dizia pelo menos que eu estava o machucando.  
-é aqui - falou ele abrindo uma das portas da caverna que continha o número 22 na porta,quando ele abriu era um lugar um pouco grande,mas era o necessário para que eu pudesse fazer meus estudos  
rápido e sair logo dalí e de perto de todos aqueles maníacos,retirando a Konan que era uma garota,muito da simpática.  
Visualizei,e era tudo perfeito...apenas por uma coisa que faltava.

-ah...maravilha...e a onde estão as ervas?-perguntei irritada,como se fosse óbvio.  
-irá buscar na floresta - aquele jeito de falar me deixava tão irritada,que parecia que ele sabia disso.  
-O QUE? ALÉM DE ME RAPTAR AINDA TEREI QUE ANDAR PRA PROCURAR AS ERVAS? - gritei desesperada,não queria me cançar mais ainda.  
-pare de gritar escandalosa...- ele fechou os olhos e logo me fitou.- eu vou com você buscar as ervas...afinal...não quero que você fuja até ter terminado com a sua parte.  
-Puts...-coloquei a mão na cara e revirei os olhos,agora sim eu estava em ótima companhia,para não dizer ao contrário.  
-venha,vou mostrar seu quarto. - ele me disse seguindo na frente eu eu fui atrás,batendo o pé como uma criança mimada.-ao entrarmos no local,vi que não era nada de mais,coisas simples para um cama,um guarda-roupa,um banquinho com uma mesinha de madeira ao lado da cama,e um pequeno banheiro particular.

-Perfeito - falei,me sentando na cama.  
-Konan irá trazer algumas roupas pra você. - disse se virando.  
-peça obrigado a ela por mim...e terei que te examinar para ir procurar as ervas necessárias.  
-amanhã bem cedo você faz isso...agora trate de dormir...terá um longo dia amanhã. E nem pense em fugir. Ou terá uma surpresa desagradável – me borrei de medo,até que ele saiu sem dar ao menos boa noite. Mal educado,mas logo me entra Konan com algumas sacolas com roupas  
-Sakura-san...trouxe algumas roupas...afinal você veio sem nada em mãos - me disse sorrindo  
-Hm. Obrigada Konan-san - devolvi-lhe o sorriso com um pouco mais de intensidade  
-Irá começar com as pesquisas amanhã? - perguntou-me ainda de pé me fitando.  
-sim...e adivinha quem será me companheiro para colher as ervas na floresta ?- ela alargou mais o sorriso – é ...ele mesmo...ninguém merece. Me mataram e esqueceram de me enterrar. - falei com um sorriso de canto estranhando a reação da moça a minha frente.  
-Bem...espero que vocês comecem a se dar bem...afinal...você praticamente será obrigada a isso...passará a maior parte do tempo com ele agora.  
-KONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN SEMPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI - entrou um homem aos berros chamando pela minha nova colega - aah,então essa é a médica-nin que vai curar Itachi-sempai? me perguntou o mesmo super escandaloso que continha uma máscara parecendo um pirulito,com apenas um olho visível e os cabelos castanhos esvoaçados. Na verdade também me simpatizei com ele,me lembrava demais meu amigo Naruto.  
-é sim ...Tobi,Sakura...Sakura,Tobi - me apresentou Konan com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-prazer,Tobi - respondi meio envergonhada,pelo escandalo todo  
-prazer Sakura-chan... - me respondeu com uma voz alegre,e eu consegui perceber que ele sorria por trás da máscara.  
-Uuul,bonita,hun!É um estouro - nesse momento senti minhas bochechas corarem violentamente ao ouvi as palavras do rapaz loiro de órbes azuis me dizer isso. Na verdade já o conhecia,mas deixei queto.

- O-obrigada – respondi sem jeito.  
- Esse é Deidara,Sakura!  
- muito prazer Deidara - respondi com um sorriso tímido e o mesmo logo me retribuiu outro  
- Uaaaaal - gritou mais um entre eles,um homem de cabelo branco,todo para trás,até me dava um pouco de medo,sabia da luta dele com o time 7,mas logo me simpatizei. Só não entendi como ainda estava vivo,todos pensaram que ele tinha éééério.  
- Sakura,Hidan,Hidan,Sakura - disse Konan nos apresentando  
- prazer,Hidan - disse sorridente,mas logo o vejo mais perto de mim segurando minha mão esquerda.  
- o prazer é todo meu,boneca - falou me olhando e logo depositou um beijo na mão em que segurava. Mas tremi toda por dentro,pois ele também era um pedaço de mal caminho. Na verdade era o caminho TODO. Ri de minha própria piada.  
- Bem,meninos...acho melhor irmos,já esta muuuito tarde e ela precisa descançar para amanhã.-disse Konan se levantando do meu lado.  
- aaa não pera aí Konan-sampai...a gente quer conversar com ela mais um pouquinho. Tobi é um bom garoto- falou Tobi com uma voz chorosa.  
- amanhã Tobi,amanhã todos você conversam com ela o tempo que quiser - falou Konan indo em direção ao mesmo e lhe depositando uma mão no ombro.  
- aah tá bom então...BOA NOITE SAKURA CHAN - gritou Tobi,do mesmo jeito que Naruto fazia.  
- Boa noite Tobi-kun,boa noite meninos...foi um prazer. - desejei-os boa noite principalmente àquele Tobi que era muito engraçado.  
- Boa noite Sakura-Chan,o prazer é todo nosso - responderam todos em unisson e logo se entreolharam,pois falaram na mesma hora,e assim saíram. Apenas sorrí por aquela cena engraçada...então fui para o banheiro tomar meu banho.

Quando entrei no banho,fiz o favor de relaxar,pois tinha sido tudo muito rápido,estava tudo muito confuso,mas sabia que era pelo bem  
da minha equipe,e nao me arrependeria de ter feito o que fiz,se fosse preciso faria tudo de novo.  
Fiquei imaginando como seria meus dias,preza entre assassinos que na verdade eram um verdadeiro show de comédia.

Eles não eram tão maus assim como diziam.Só tinham mentes perturbadas com um pouco de humor negro.  
Eram muito receptivos ´pra ser sincera,todos muito forte e bonitos,até consegui fazer amizades alí dentro...mas era uma coisa na qual eu não queria levar para sempre,era só até o dia em que eu ficasse alí...sabe Deus se aquele problema de Itachi tinha cura, Mas porque eu fui escolhida?  
As vezes eu sou um fardo na equipe,não é só porque eu fui treinada pela Tsunade-sama que eu tenho que ser a melhor em tudo,pra dizer a verdade de novo,eu sou uma excelente médica-nin,mas co certeza há outras pessoas capacitadas,um exemplo era Ino Yamanaka,minha melhor amiga...porque não levaram ela,tá depois desse pensamento eu com certeza me culpei mentalmente,mas que foi engraçado foi.  
conforme a água foi esfriando me lembrei de Sasuke-kun,tudo o que esfriava ou o que já era frio me lembrava Sasuke...por isso desde a partda dele,nunca mais gostei do inverno,era uma época difícil de pensar nas coisas em que tinha pra a minha infância com ele,passou pela minha cabeça em flashes. Me doia lembrar o quão feliz eu era,apenas por saber que ele era do meu time.  
Sem pensar mais,eu me afundei na banheira,não sabia ao certo se eu queria esfriar a cabeça ou se queria me matar...em minha mente estava tudo errado,nesse momento eu teria que estar nos braços de Sasuke-kun fazendo...hum só Deus sabe...mas não.  
Deus parecia me testar as vezes,queria ver se eu conseguia ir longe.  
Será que em minha vida passada eu era tão ruim,e agora estou pagando por isso?

Sem me desligar do pensamentos em baixo da água,me lembrei de Itachi,como Konan tinha falado...que quando o conhecemos vemos que ele não é tão ruim assim,mas isso não entrou em minha cabeça,mas lembrei que eu teria que encontrar a cura para que a sua cegueira nunca chegasse,recordei também que se eu não o ajudasse,toda a minha equipe estaria em perigo,e possivelmente a vila sim eu estava perdida.

Por um tempo fiquei pensando no que Konan queria dizer,quando disse que eu teria que me dar bem com ele.. pensei e repensei...acho que ela tinha razão eu teria que aprender a conviver com ele,pelo menos o tempo em que eu estivesse com ele,e só assim me lembrei NOVAMENTE que estava de baixo da água e já não suportava a dor de não consegui respirar. Meu pulmão estava totalmente sem ar,então em apenas um impulço sai de baixo da água,me corpo continuava escorrendo água,finalmente consegui respirar,fui bem fundo em minha respiração e soltei me sentindo leve.  
Logo me enrolei na toalha e me vesti alí -san tinha trago um kimono branco de dormir,era simples,porém perfeito,me vesti e pentiei meus cabelos curto,e tratei de aproveitar o resto da noite.

**Capítulo 3 :**_Adaptação parte II : Herói_

Amanheceu rápido,rápido até demais,parecia que eu não tinha dormido nada,mas foi isso mesmo que aconteceu...chegamos tão tarde no local e ainda ficamos conversando,que nem vimos a hora passar.

Meus olhos se abriram lentamente,ouvi um barulho de porta,como se alguém tentasse me chamar a atenção.

Me levantei ainda sonolenta,dei uma rápida olhada do banheiro e ajeitei o cabelo rápido,então corri para a porta,ao abri-la com a pior cara do mundo,me deparo com Itachi,que estava sem a capa da Akatsuki,mas com uma camisa azul um pouco apertada definindo os seus músculos. E que músculos.

Quado vi quem era,ele me deu uma olhada meio que assustado ou então se segurando para não cair na gargalhada. Eu deveria mesmo estar muito feia,pois ele era conhecido como o ninja que não sorria e era monossilábico .

-Bom dia... - desejou-me naquele mesmo tom frio de antes.

-Bom dia - desejei-lhe com a mesma indiferença e com o cenho um pouco franzido

-arrume-se rápido,começaremos com o tratamento logo depois do café da manhã - disse-me com autoridade,quase como uma ordem.

-Isso é uma ordem? - perguntei furiosa,detestava receber ordens

-encare como quiser,mas sejá rápida...-disse logo se virando para ir embora,só via o seu corpo se retirar da frente da porta de meu pensar duas vezes fui fazer a minha higiene matinal,pois meu estomago estava gritando de fome.

=====================**KONOHA ON**===========================

-Como assim não encontraram Nada? - gritou Naruto desesperado com a notícia de Tsunade

-se acalma Naruto,gritar não vai adiantar nada - falava Kakashi com o seu típico olhar morto,tentando acalmar seu ex aluno.

-Olha Naruto,a única coisa que temos que ter agora é paciência...as equipes de busca já estão em movimento"tenho quase certeza que a Akatsuki tem lgma coisa a ver com isso" - pensava Tsunade em sua pupila.

-o único culpado disso foi eu...se eu não tivesse deixado a Sakura ir até o riacho nada disso teria acontecido.

-o único culpado disso foi eu...se eu não tivesse deixado a Sakura ir até o riacho nada disso teria acontecido.

-tsc...você não tem culpa Kakashi-sensei - falava Naruto descansando uma mão no ombro de seu sensei

-olhe...nós vamos encontrar a Sakura...de um jeito... - falou Tsunade dando um tremendo soco na parede fazendo a mesma se partir em vários pedaços - ou de outro

=======================**KONOHA OF**======================

-Ao terminar de fazer minha higiêne,eu sai correndo do meu quarto,mas na metade do caminho eu lembrei que não sabia a onde era a cozinha,então como sempre,eu entrei em desespero...ninguém vinha para me salvar...então resolvi bater em uma das portas,rezando para que fosse Tobi.

Quase tive um treco quando atenderam a porta,não era ninguém mais e ninguém menos do que Hidan,o ninja pervertido,Ero,galanteador e supersexy.

Isso não era nada,ele estava só com a calça da organização,em fração de segundos minhas bochechas começaram a pegar fogo e com certeza ele percebeu minha reação e começou a me fitar.

-Hm,are are Sakura-chan bom dia...o que devo a honra em meu humilde quarto? - pergunto se encostando em um canto da porta de braços cruzados.

-B-bom dia Hidan,b-bem,é que e-eu não sei a onde...é...fica a ...cozinha,poderia m-me levar até lá - eu não queria gaguejar,mas não teve como,ele era o caminho da perdição,o pecado em forma de gente.

-Hum...claro minha linda - nesse momento minhas bochechas coraram ainda mais e o pervertido deu um sorriso de lado super sexy,se virando para entrar novamente no quarto.- ué minha linda vai ficar aí na porta?Entre - falou dando um sorriso malicioso

-hum. c-com licença - pedi muito envergonhada.

-sente-se minha flor...meu quarto...seu quarto - falou ele dando mais um de seus sorrisos pervertidos enquanto vestia uma blusa azul marinho qualquer,e eu não me contive tive que dar um sorriso pervertido também no qual não passou despercebido por ele.

Já estava ficando irritada com tanta demora daquele cara que só sabia pentear o cabelo.

-Vai demorar muito aí Hidan? - perguntei com a voz alterada e me inclinado um pouco para olhar pra ele.

-Aaah qual foi?Como você acha que eu mantenho esse charme todo? - falou com um sorriso pervertido de olhos fechados enquanto passava as mãos pelo cabelo - aai droga,desmanchei o penteado - falou enquanto voltava a pentea-los

-Aaah esquece,vou procurar outro,tchau.-falei me levantando enquanto o outro corria atrás de mim com o pente.

Assim que sai do quarto de Hidan,bati na porta ao lado rezando para que fosse Tobi ou Konan.

Bati envergonhada mais uma vez,ninguém atendeu,então resolvi bater na próxima,logo quando atendem a porta,vejo outra vez o pecado me atentando,

quem me atendia dessa vez era Deidara,apenas com a toalha no corpo.

Já sabia como era o corpo de um homem,mas era tudo na teoria,na prática era de enlouquecer qualquer uma.

-Hm Sakura-chan ,bom dia hun- me desejou com um sorriso pervertido.

-b-bom dia D-Deidara-kun,b-bem é que e-eu...é que...bem "droga eu to parecendo a Hinata"- pensei questionando a mim mais do que o normal,o que também não passou despercebido por ele.

-Aaah desculpa eu estar nesses trajes para falar com uma dama,vou me trocar só um minutinho hun...-falou já entrando no quarto mas eu segurei o seu pulço.

-Deidara...não precisa...hum quero dizer...eu procuro outro...estou com um pouco de preça mesmo...hehe obrigada - falei dando-lhe um sorriso sincero que foi retribuido da mesma forma.

-Tudo bem então hun,até logo - desejou-me ao me ver partir

-até - desejei-lhe com um aceno

Agora sim eu estava começando a entrar em desespero,não encontrava nenhuma pessoa boa da cabeça,decidi que iria bater apenas mais uma vez e que se não fosse Tobi,essa pessoa teria que me guiar de qualquer jeito para a cozinha.

Bati meia receosa novamente não aguentava mais ver homem gostoso,praticamente nu e super safado.

Ouvi uma voz me dando permissão para entrar,ao entrar não acreditava...finalmente era Tobi,mas não do jeito que eu esperava,ele estava lendo um livro,sim lendo um livro...aquilo me espantou demais.

-AAA Sakura-Chan,bom dia - me desejou assim que me viu e logo se animou todo.

-Bom dia Tobi-kun,bem eu queria lhe pedir um favor - pedi um pouco tímida.

-O que quiser Sakura-chan - me respondeu colocando o polegar pra cima,me lembrando Naruto.

-"Naruto..." - o invoquei em meu pensamento - bem...eu estou a quase meia hora procurando alguém pra me mostrar como chegar na cozinha,e...eu só encontro pervertidos e achei que você fosse a pessoa mais sã e divertida daqui - falei colocando os braços para trás de meu corpo e me balançando feito criança quando pede algum presente para os pais.

-aah é claro Sakura-chan,é pra já...vamos hehe - falou com uma felicidade que só,e me pegou pelo braço como uma criança agarrada a mãe,e assim fomos.

Andamos e conversamos um pouco,logo estávamos na cozinha,e meu novo amigo estava ao meu lado rindo igual a criança no natal.

-obrigada...Tobi é um bom garoto - falei colocando uma mão no ombro de Tobi e esse riu,uma gargalhada gostosa que eu poderia ficar ouvindo o tempo todo.

-are are,vai ficar parada aí?Vamos logo comer... - falou puxando uma cadeira e me colocando sentada na mesma,e logo puchando outra do meu falar a verdade eu estava

curiosa para ver como é o rosto de Tobi,mas esse fez questão de se virar e comer para o outro lado,no qual eu não pudesse enchergar.

-Ei Tobi - chamei a sua atenção assim que terminamos de comer,e ele estava todo recostado na cadeira.

-sim Sakura-chan-falou com um pouco de dificuldade,pois estava tão cheio que não conseguia nem pensar direito.

-você acha o Itachi,tão ruim...como as pessoas falam? - falei o mais baixo possível para que só ele escutasse.

-hm?-murmurou Tobi cruzando os braços e se ajeitando na cadeira - bem...agora que a história foi toda resolvida e sabemos que Itachi só exterminou o clã pelo bem da vila e do irmão,

eu creio que ele não seja uma pessoa tão ...eu no lugar dele...deixaria que a guerra acontecesse,apenas para não arriscar a minha própria pele...

Nunca o vi chorar,mas sei que esse jeito caladão dele...quer dizer que chora por dentro,e por todas as vidas que teve que exterminar naquele dia.

-será? - perguntei com uma cara meio preocupada fitando o chão,e logo fitei Tobi novamente.

-Bem...quantos teriam coragem de matar a própria família,fugir de Konoha,viver como um criminoso sem escrúpulos,maníaco e deixar apenas o irmão mais novo vivo alegando ser um bom oponente no futuro,"APENAS" para salvar Sasuke e Konoha porque os ama demais,até mais do que a si próprio? - Tobi respirou fundo e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos.- Bem...se fosse eu...deixaria que todos se explodissem - falou com ar de tédio e decepção.

-então quer dizer que...Itachi Uchiha...é um herói? - perguntei pasma,não sabia mais em quem acreditar. Como eu pude julgar alguém que nem ao menos conhecia.

-Sim...Itachi é um herói...-disse fitando a jovem rosada.

-mas então porque essa personalidade fria? - perguntou um pouco mais baixo para seu amigo

-bem...dizem que quando ele estava assassinando o seu clã...ele teve que matar também Uchiha Kira,ela era a namorada dele e prima,eles já estavam prometidos,

mas mesmo tendo que casar por obrigação ele a amava...ela tinha apenas 13 anos,uma criança,mas o amava como uma mulher ama um homem.

Logo depois que fugiu,viveu como um andarilho até que conheceu uma outra mulher na qual não sabemos o nome,mas após 1 mês depois que estavam namorando ela é assassinada,e depois disso ele jurou trancar seu coração para qualquer outra mulher ou "ser humano",e assim tá até hoje,sem nenhum tipo de emoção. - explicou Tobi detalhadamente com a voz mais baixa que conseguia.

-nossa...que vida sofrida...e-eu não fazia a menor idéia - e eu achando que tinha uma vida sofrida,Itachi passara por coisas piores do que eu - acha que devo me desculpar com ele? - perguntei abaixando a cabeça corada

-creio que sim...você...e todo o mundo que o julgou.- me disse como se fosse um irmão...não pensava que Akatsuki tinham tanto sentimento para conselhos,e nem que alguns deles fossem heróis ou pessoas de bem.

Imediatamente estava voltando pelo corredo da caverna,entrei na sala de experiências e peguei algumas coisas precisas para começar-mos o trabalho e coloquei tudo em uma pochete e segui para seu quarto. Estava um pouco aflita em como chegar até Uchiha Itachi,como lhe pediria perdão por tudo?

Nunca saberia a reação dele se eu não tentasse,então fui até seu quarto,pois a melhor desculpa que eu tive foi que eu teria que examina-lo,e foi isso que fiz,bati à porta receosa,mas logo ele me atende,e assim ficamos cara a cara até eu começar a falar.

- eu vim te examinar - tentei parecer um pouco indiferente,pois qualquer mudança em meu tom de voz seria perceptível,ainda mais se ele fosse um Uchiha.

-Hm - me respondeu dando-me passagem para entrar em seu quarto.

-Bem,sente-se aqui - falei apontando para a beirada da cama para ele - tenho que começar pelo óbvio,seus olhos...ative o sharingan por favor - pedi com a maior educação que poderia haver entre Itachi e eu.

Sem hesitar ele ativa e eu pego uma cadeira que tinha alí e me sentei de frente para ele,com um pouco de medo daqueles olhos que tanto me lembravam Sasuke-kun.

-Hm...pode desativar o sharingan - falei olhando para a prancheta que eu estava segurando.

-hum...meio...embaçado - me respondeu com aquela voz intimidadora apertando os olhos para ver se conseguia ver nitido.

-Humm - murmurei como sinal de problemas - "como eu temia...não posso livra-lo da cegueira...mas posso retardar esse fato...droga,se eu não conseguir a cura,meus amigos e minha equipe estarão ameaçadas,mas se eu fizer...eu salvo todas... e ...talvez...consiga salvar ele de si mesmo...e até mesmo Sasuke-kun de ter seus olhos retirados." - eu pensava enquanto olhava a prancheta tentando não enfurecê-lo e nem precipita-lo nos meus resultados.

-Então...tem cura? - me perguntou um pouco apreensivo,quase imperceptível.

-Bem...pelas minha anotações,o máximo que eu posso fazer por você agora...é retardar o processo da cegueira...para cura-la totalmente terei que fazer mais pesquisas - falei um pouco confusa,não conseguia aceitar o fato de ter que passar mais tempo lá.-terei mais trabalho,e terei que ter mais tempo aqui...pois o seu caso é hereditário,então...enquanto isso vou fazer com que ela retarde o desenvolvimento.

-Faça o que for preciso...estou em suas mãos - falou me fitando de baixo pra cima,como um cachorrinho pidã foi inédito pra mim,será que era a maneira de um Uchiha implorar?Ou será que é só coisa da minha cabeça?

-Bem como você disse,terá que ir comigo colher as ervas - disse franzindo o chenho e um sorriso vitorioso no rosto,tentando deixa-lo animado do jeito dele.

-Hm... - murmurou e logo formou um pequeno sorriso quase imperceptível no rosto,o que me deixou mais solta.

4°Capítulo: monstros também choram

No meio da tarde fomos caminhando pela floresta com os olhos atentos de Itachi em mim. Era incrível,mesmo em um estágio de cegueira em que se encontrava,ele conseguia enxergar as coisas mais impossíveis,até para mim mesma,que tenho a visão perfeita.

Chegamos a floresta me ajoelhei no gramado e eu comecei a colher as tais plantas,quando dei por mim,avistei Itachi sentado em uma pedra olhando para o pôr do sol que estava começando. Era estranho mais aquela visão foi um colírio para os meus olhos,ele ficava tão bonito quando fitava o nada.

Parei de ficar pensando nessas coisas e puxei um pouco de conversa.

- Deveria estar me vigiando...eu poderia fugir a qualquer momento - falei debochadamente,para ver sua reação.

essa não é a postura de uma méê deve salvar as vidas....independente de quem seja - falou,ainda sem me fitar. Tá ele falou CERTO,devemos salvar vidas,qualquer tipo de vida.

- Hum,já foi médico por acaso? - perguntei mais uma vez digerindo o sermão dado por ele.

- Não...mas tenho conhecidos.- deu uma pausa respirando um pouco. - além do mais...você é muito orgulhosa para deixar um trabalho pela metade - falou num tom de deboche que eu captei rapidamente.Só que MAIS uma vez,ele estava CERTO.

- hunf...você sabe muita coisa sobre mim Uchiha - falei franzindo o cenho e fechando os olhos em sinal de irritação.

- o básico - um pouco pra respirar e voltei a colher as plantas normalmente

- No que você pensa tanto? - perguntei despreocupada quando me vi ignorada por aquela criatura.

- em nada - respondeu em tom de repreesão

- aaa fala sério,ninguém pensa em nada - falei em tom divertido

-não sou uma dessas pessoas.- o seu tom de voz é sério,o que me arrepiou um pouco.

Parei um pouco para pensar em mais assuntos,e o que veio a minha cabeça foi Sasuke, e o quanto ele era parecido com Itachi.

- Você me lembra muito Sasuke-kun - falei colhendo ainda as flores,mas o analisando pelo canto dos olhos,e foi com eles que o vi,se inclinando um pouco a cabeça em minha direção.

- Não sou seu Sasuke-kun ...- Jogou na minha cara a verdade. Afinal Itachi era muito mais homem.

- você é calado,olha pro nada,tem os mesmos olhos,o mesmo tom de cabelo,a mesma boca,nariz,postura...enfim ele e sua cópia perfeita.

- o que quer dizer com isso? - pediu uma resposta objetiva que nem eu mesma sabia se existia.

- nada....só que...você me lembra alguns bons momentos da minha vida.- respondi corando rapidamente.

- ... - esse nada respondeu,deve estar analisando alguma coisa naquela mente confusa.

- Passar o tempo com você,não é tão ruim...afinal...você é um herói...-respondi embaraçada.

- não sou herói de nada e nem de ninguém - me dirigiu a palavra friamente,e logo em seguida virou. Eu poderia jurar que ele tinha deixado uma lágrima escorrer.

- Itachi,você esta chorando? - perguntei curiosa,nunca tinha visto um Uchiha chorar antes.

- Tá louca?....não choro desde os 7 anos de idade - falou convencido dando os ombros.

-tudo bem - respondi fingindo acreditar. Acabei de recolher as plantas necessárias e me levantei ficando ao seu lado na pedra.- mas uma coisa eu sei...monstros também choram - falei admirando o pôr do sol,que deixava o céu em um tom momento o vento passou por nós,bagunçando nossos que Itachi me olhava descaradamente,mas logo abaixou o rosto...provavelmente estava pensando em como eu sou tão sábia, hahahaha ganhei de novo.

_______________________**Itachi on**______________________

Eu a fitava descaradamente e sabia que ela tinha consciência disso. Como uma garota tão nova e aparentemente infantil tinha tanta sabedoria?

Na verdade ela não era tão nova ter seus 17 ou 18 anos,mas falava como se já tivesse vivido por uns 50 ser culpa da Tsunade.

No fundo ela tinha razão,realmente monstros choram...afinal...se eu chorei...por que eles não poderiam chorar também?

Abaixei minha cabeça vencido,deixando meus cabelos serem balançados pelo vento frio que passava por nós,mas logo me levantei daquela pedra e comecei a andar em direção a caverna.

Logo senti falta da presença daquela menina,e quando me virei ela parecia uma pedra olhando para o nada,igual a mim,"segundo" ela.

- Vai ficar aí ? - perguntei com uma voz cruel,hahahaha deve estar se borrando agora.

- hm...aa não,ja vou - falou me seguindo,e assim voltamos,sem dizer uma única palavra.

_______________________**Itachi off**______________________

Me coloquei a correr antes que ele tentasse me matar,ri do meu próprio pensamento,mas nunca se sabe né ?

Quando cheguei ao seu lado,voltamos a caminhar,mas algo me chamou a atenção,então enquanto caminhava olhei para trás,e avistei uma árvore com flores de cerejeira,e sorri voltando a caminhar.

________________________________________________________________________________

**5° Capítulo :** _Minha cura_

5 meses se passaram,e eu continuei alí,já havia descoberto a cura e a 2 meses venho com esse tratamento,não iria sair dalí sem que Itachi estivesse completamente curado,mas meu segundo objetivo,era o melhor...queria que ele voltasse comigo,mesmo que estivesse usando o jutsu de transformaçã que ele tivesse uma vida normal,sem crimes,mortes,sangue...queria que ele pudesse ter uma boa esposa,filhos,amigos,enfim...queria vê-lo feliz,com um sorriso verdadeiro.

Não sei direito explicar,mas nesses 5 meses que estou aqui,comecei a ter esses tipos de pensamento bondosos,foi tudo culpa daquela conversa "maldita".

Tenho conhecido o verdadeiro Uchiha Itachi .Por trás daquela máscara de ferro se escondia um verdadeiro protetor,esse cara tinha um instinto materno que me dava medo as vezes.

Estava na minha hora de ir examinar Itachi,disse que estaria no quarto,então é pra lá que eu minha pochete e fui caminhando despreocupada.

Bati a porta duas vezes,mas ninguém abriu,então decidi entrar sem avisar...chamei por seu nome mas ouvi o barulho do chuveiro e uma voz rouca.

- volta daqui a pouco,to no banho. - ouvi a voz de Itachi,e imagens eróticas dele passaram por minha cabeça,tive vontade de entrar no banho com ele "[i]que homem[/i]" minha Inner se manifestou,mas logo me controlei,respirei e corei muito,e logo o respondi.

-tudo bem...quando terminar vá para o meu quarto - disse esperando a resposta que não demorou a chegar.

-tá bom,não vou demorar.- após ouvir isso me retirei do quarto suando frio por imaginar tais coisas depravadas,e fui direto para meu quarto.

Realmente não demorou muito e ele estava batendo a minha porta,respondi um simples "entre" e a mesma começou a abrir e Itachi passando por ela.

sente-se aqui por favor - falei apontando para o conjunto de almofadas que coloquei no chão perto da parede. O processo gastava muito chakra dele mesmo,pois o meu,só controlava a direção que o chakra "dele" deveria tomar,e caso ele dormisse podeira se encostar na parede.

Caminhando lentamente se sentou e eu me sentei de frente para um pouco de chakra nas mã vez,meu chakra era de uma cor avermelhada.

Ficamos uns 25 minutos neste ível o tamanho e a força que o chakra dele tinha.

- então como esta sua vista? - perguntei tentando saber se meu esforço estava fazendo algum efeito.

- estou começando a enxergar melhor... - falou enquanto me fitava. Aqueles olhos negros me fitavam com um pouco de sono,provavelmente era a falta de chakra.

que bom...meus esforços estão valendo a pena - falei sorrindo,estava animada com os resultados. Percebi que os olhos de Itachi começavam a se fechar de sono,então tratei de fechar a matraca.

-você...é muito boa...no que faz - ouvi Itachi me dizer e logo fechar os olhos para dormir.

Me senti tão feliz por ouvir isso,que imediatamente um sorriso apareceu nos meus lábios e logo olhei a imagem de Itachi recostado na parede.

Seus cílios eram tão grandes,era um encanto para mim.

- depois continuamos - falei postando um beijo em sua testa,e envolvi uma coberta nele.

Sentei-me em uma cadeira para poder descançar e recuperar meu chakra. Enquanto descançava fiquei o analisando,mas logo lembrei de Konoha,de meus amigos incluindo Kakashi-sensei,Tsunade-sama e capitão Yamato.

Sentia muitas saudades deles,mas me sentia feliz alí,mesmo estando como "prisioneira".Sabia que estavam atrás de mim,mas eu agradecia a Kami-sama por não me encontrarem.

Ainda perdida em pensamentos,eu prestava atenção em sua respiração,seus cabelos caiam em frente de seus olhos,parecia uma criança indefesa e isso aumentava ainda mais a sua beleza.

Sabia que eu não poderia ter esses tipos de pensamento,além do mais eu amava Sasuke-kun...ou não ?

Tratei logo de parar de pensar nisso,e logo vi seus olhos abrirem e fecharem rápido,e logo ficaram abertos de uma só vez fazendo suas órbes negras me fitarem,me fazendo tremer.

-Bom dia bela adormecida - falei me levantando da cadeira indo em direção ao chão para continuar com o tratamento.

-engraçadinha - respondeu-me em tom de brincadeira.É definitivamente ele fica mais alegre ao acordar.- você fica mais alegre ao acordar - falei rindo de mim mesma por ser tão boba.

-obviamente...fico alegre por todos aqueles que não podem mais abrir os olhos - disparou essas palavras,fitando o chão como se algo ou alguém estivesse faltando.

-...-não disse nada,apenas fiquei o perdi ninguém de muito importante para mim,principalmente família,ao contrário não era motivo para ser EMO - ainda pensa neles? - perguntei sobre sua família.

-sim - respondeu-me com desanimo.- você acha...que montros vão para o paraíso? - perguntou-me com um certo peso na voz,que não passou despercebido por meus ouvidos.

-bem - não sabia como começar -eu acho que...se o monstro se arrepender das maldades que cometeu...ele certamente irá para o paraíso - terminei por fim,espero ter dito a coisa certa,odiaria vê-lo pior do que já está.

-...- Itachi ficou em silêncio,mas logo abaixou a cabeça para pensar,e seu rosto se comprimiu em forma de sofrimento.

-Itachi...- sussurrei mais para mim do que para ele. O vi afundando a cabeça no meio das mãos.

Sabia que ele não iria chorar,se isso acontecesse,não seria ele.- não fique assim...você salvou muitas vidas - falei apoiando minha mão direita em seu ombro.

-mas tirei de outras - respondeu pegando em minha mão direita,e vagarosamente acariciou,e depois me fitou. Virei uma estátua ambulante com esse simples toque,mas continuei fitando seus olhos. Meu coração disparou,e comecei a tremer,quando senti os lábios frios de Itachi em minha mão.

-não vou mais prende-la aqui.Já fez demais por mim - falou soltando minha mão,e definitivamente senti que uma parte de mim estava morta no chão.

-Itachi...- chamei quando o vi levantar e ir em direção a porta,mas logo ele parava e me olhava sem se virar. Sem me demorar levantei e puxei pela manga de sua camisa bem de leve,uma mania super irritante em meu ponto de vista.- se eu for....te levarei junto.

-hm? - murmurou confuso,e logo deu o seu típico sorriso Uchiha.- só pode estar brincando menina...para eles eu estou morto.

-então comece de novo...nasca mais uma vez... - pedi com os olhos brilhando de felicidade,e eu sabia que era ele que me deixava assim.

-não sonhe...não será...- respondeu-me rígido mas antes de terminar a frase tomei seus lábios de uma vez,antes que da mesma,saisse palavras que machucariam o meu coração.

Foi um beijo rápido,mas o bastante para demonstrar meus sentimentos por ele.- real...-terminou por fim,mas ao invés de me empurrar,me bater,ele simplesmente me olhou nos olhos e me agarrou,me cobrindo com um beijo de muito real,e seus sentimentos também eram visíveis tratando-se de Itachi.

**OBS:** _POVO QUE NÃO GOSTA DE HENTAI,EU SUGIRO QUE PULEM ESSA PARTE (AUTORA MEIO PERVERTIDA ^^ )_

______________________________________ **Hentai (3º pessoa)** _______________________________________

**Itachi começou a se envolver mais com a situação , esqueceu de tudo , aonde estava , o que estava fazendo,estava gostando do modo que esta o beijava por ser carinhosa, segurou no rosto da menina e continuou beijando cada vez mais intensamente , Sakura o puxou para cima dela deitando os dois em cima da cama , ficando por baixo do moreno.**

**Ele ficava cada vez mais louco , já havia ficado com várias mulheres,porém não sabia o que era amor,na verdade havia se "ESQUECIDO" ,sabia que estava sentindo algo parecido cada vez que tocava as partes do corpo daquela garota.**

**As mãos de Itachi passeavam naquele corpo atraente. Não pensou em solta-la,afinal ela não era mais uma menina,sabia o que estava fazendo mas suas intenções não eram de brincar,mas sentia medo. Medo de perde-la assim como as duas últimas.**

**Sakura entendia seus sentimentos,entendia tanto que é como se fossem a mesma pessoa em corpos diferentes.**

**A menina tentava tirar a blusa do Uchiha,e ele logo aliviou o sofrimento da rosada tirando rapidamente. Sakura agarrava nos longos cabelos pretos do rapaz o conduzindo para mais perto de si.**

**Calmamente uma das mãos de Itachi segurou o seio firme dela, apertando o bico rosado e dolorido sobre os dedos, a outra mão desceu atrevidamente até o meio de suas pernas, invadindo seu intimo em um carinho terno e possessivo. O que mais ela podia fazer? Gemeu sobre o toque doce e forte de Itachi sobre si, sentindo a excitação dele sobre a sua pele.**

**O corpo tremeu quando o dedo hábil a invadiu, movimentando-se dentro dela tocando em seus músculos contraídos e sensíveis. Gemeu mais alto que antes, ele definitivamente sabia mexer os dedos para enlouquecê-la.**

**Itachi pressionou o corpo de Sakura junto ao seu. Empurrou de leve seu quadril sobre ela.**

**Sakura sorriu e se ajoelhou sobre o chão. Viu o arfar de Itachi quando lentamente aproximou o rosto do membro ereto. Sedutoramente segurou-o, sorriu para o homem e aos poucos levou sua língua até a glande. Lambeu-o primeiramente, sem pressa. Itachi fechou os olhos, apenas sentia a língua molhada o envolver lentamente.**

**Gemeu baixo quando sentiu-se todo dentro da boca de Sakura.**

**Quando Sakura começou a se movimentar Itachi também mexeu o quadril. Iam de encontro um ao outro. Sakura não entendia bem como conseguia colocá-lo todo na boca daquele jeito, mas sabia que Itachi gostava.**

**Os dois estavam em sincronia nos movimentos. As mãos de Sakura passaram a apertar firme a coxa de Itachi,as mãos que estavam sobre os cabelos róseos ajudando nos movimentos puxou-a,pois estava quase gozando,mas queria que sua noite fosse longa.**

**Calmo deixou as mãos deslizarem pelo corpo alvo e arrepiado da mulher a sua frente, Sakura mexeu seu corpo de encontro ao de Itachi. Seus olharem se encontraram. O moreno sorriu de canto e voltou os lábios até os de Sakura. Durante o beijo suas mãos caminharam até as pernas torneadas, abrindo-as lentamente enquanto se ajeitava ali. Sakura deslizava suas mãos pelas costas suadas dele. Arranhava-o de leve deixando-o apenas vermelho.**

**Lambeu os lábios antes de se levantar, e depois o beijou com desejo. Itachi segurou o cabelo dela, deu uma mordida em seu lá deixou as mãos deslizarem pelo corpo alvo e arrepiado de Sakura,e ela mexeu seu corpo de encontro ao de Itachi. Seus olhares se encontraram.**

**Aos poucos o corpo de Itachi deslizou lento e tortuosamente para o de Sakura. A rosada gemeu alto com a intensidade do momento, as costas de Itachi foram arranhadas com mais força, mas ele não se importou,afinal ela ainda era virgem mas achou que era melhor sentir a dor de uma só vez. Não foi tão carinhoso, mas foi intenso com os movimentos. Sakura tentou se segurar quando sentia a pressão do corpo de Itachi sobre o seu, mas não agüentou e um grito baixo ecoou**

**Sakura sentia o corpo envolto por correntes elétricas enquanto espasmos inexplicáveis tomavam conta dela.**

**- Itachiiii-kun eu n-não agüento! – Conteve um grito mais alto, Sakura fechou os olhos e sentiu os toques possessivos dos beijos de Itachi. Era melhor assim, que arfassem e gemessem abafado ou alguém os ouviria.**

**- Só mais um pouco minha flor.**

**Depois de minutos naqueles movimentos desenfreados ambos sentiram o ápice lhes atingir, tentando conter os gemidos ambos gozaram.**

**Sakura apertou tão forte os braços de Itachi, que o mesmo teve certeza que ficaria marcado no outro dia. Ofegantes os dois se olharam e sorriram,nunca sentiram tanto prazer assim,Sakura por ser virgem e Itachi por falta de amor.**

**Estavam deitados um do lado do outro,quando a jovem sentiu os fortes braços de Itachi a puxar para mais perto,e tendo em sua testa um beijo suave.**

**Eles ficaram assim por um momento enquanto Itachi acariciava os curtos cabelos de Sakura.**

__________________________________**HENTAI OFF** _________________________________________

**JÁ ACABOU O HENTAI POVO XD**

-Poderia voltar para o seu lar - falou Itachi quebrando o silêncio que se instalou entre nós naquele quarto.

-você é meu lar - respondi me agarrando mais em sua sintura.- afinal...eu não te curei totalmente.- ao terminar minha frase entrelacei minha mão esquerda em sua mão direita.

-você é minha cura - me respondeu acariciando minha mão com o polegar até que dormimos abraçados.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6°Capítulo:**_recordar é viver_

1 ano depois Eu estou com os meus 22 anos e Itachi com 24 anos. Estou aqui na floresta,olhando para o pôr-do-sol esperando Itachi voltar de missão,volta e meia fico observando àquela árvore de cerejeira.O inverno estava chegando e as folhas começavam a cair,mas estou feliz,pois logo meus pimpolhos irão nascer.

Sim,estou grávida de 9 meses já,fiquei grávida na mesma época que Konan,mas sua filha já nasceu faz 5 meses,Makoto.

Brinco sempre com ela,pois é a coisinha mais bonita da tia.

Itachi esta "trabalhando" como sempre,mas ele evita matar as pessoas e quando mata,é porque foi muito bem marido é o tal!

Sim,ele me pediu em casamento,não foi nada formal,afinal,morar com a Akatsuki não é fácil,principalmente fazer um casamento naquele fim de mundo. Mas eu estou feliz

Eu torço por um menino,e ele por uma menina,mas eu tenho certeza que vou ganhar,rezo todas as noites por um menino,mas se for uma menina tudo bem também.

Ainda me lembro de quando contei para meu marido sobre a gravidez.

_____________________________**FLASH BACK ON**____________________________

Era noite e Itachi estava no banho se preparando para ir dormir,e eu apreensiva andando de um lado para outro no quarto,tentando não fazer tanto barulho.

-amor...ta ocupado? - perduntei nervosa ouvindo o chuveiro ligado

-não amor...quer entrar ?- me perguntou com uma voz maliciosa

-n-não - respirei um pouco - amor tá de bom-humor?

-to sim amor....porque?

-nada não...-esperei mais um pouco e fui me aproximando da porta do banheiro - amor se eu te contar uma coisa,você v-vai ficar bravo comigo?- me recostei na prede ao lado da porta.

-depende amor...o que é?

-bem...é que...eu meio...que...to grávida - fechei os olhos esperando um grito ou um soco na parede,mas apenas ouvi o barulho da porta abrir ao lado e a cabeça de Itachi do lado de fora me olhando.

-diz que é mentira amor? - me perguntou sério,vi minha própria morte alí.

-não é não amor - aquela sequência da palavra"amor" já estava me irritando,mas mesmo assim coloquei um sorriso no rosto,e logo vi um grande sorriso se formando.

-Não acredito,isso era tudo o que eu queria meu amor,minha rainha,minha Deusa - falava enquanto me abraçava e me beijava.-nem acredito eu vou ser pai...vou ser papai - falou sorrindo ajoelhado beijando minha barriga e acariciado.

-é verdade meu amor,você vai ser pai...o melhor papai de todos - falei acariciando seus cabelos lisos,deixando uma lá lágrima escorrer,afinal essa seria a nossa nova aliança.

_____________________________**FLASH BACK OFF**____________________________

Depois de recordar esses meus momentos de desespero eu senti que alguém vinha em minha direção,por trás de mim,e logo me virei para ver quem era,e lá estava ele,com um buquê de rosas brancas nas mãos,com um sorriso grandioso.

-Que saudade meu amor - desejou-me assim que chegou,me dando um selinho e logo se sentando ao meu lado no gramado para adimirar o pôr-do-sol.

-eu também marido - desejei-lhe também.

-no que estava pensando hem?-perguntou meu rei,se deitando em meu colo,e eu logo me coloquei a acariciar seus cabelos que mesmo após uma batalha permanecia sedoso.

-no dia em que te comuniquei sobre a gravidez hehehe - ri me lembrando da sena em que ele me beijava e saia correndo pelo corredor gritando que seria papai,dando até mesmo um beijo na bochecha de Hidan.

-nossa,aquilo sim foi felicidade...eu nunca mais beijo o Hidan - se lembrou da cena em que dava um beijinho na bochecha de seu colega e se contorcia todo de nojo.

-claro...ele quase te sacrifica para Jashin-sama kkk – rimos lembrando do tom vermelho sangue que preencheu o rosto de Hidan,por vergonha.

-amor,no meio da missão eu pensei...qual será o nome da nossa filha - e ele volta a me provocar

-você quis dizer nosso filho?- perguntei debochadamente

-não não,eu falei nossA filhA - riu de minha careta.- tá,como eu ia dizendo talvez seu nome deveria ser "Hanahi"(não é Hanahí do rbd,se pronuncia RANARI,que significa "flor do fogo" ou "flor do dia") ,vai ter o nome de flor,igual ao da mãe.

-É bonito...SE fosse uma menina - falei orgulhosa.-mas pera um MENINO...eu...não irei falar U.u - me fiz de difícil,mas sabia exatamente que nome daria ao meu filho.

-me diga - perguntou curioso se levantando do meu colo e me olhando nos olhos.- por favor - fazendo carinha de cachorro sem dono.

-Nem pense Uchiha. - falei virando o rosto rindo dele

-aé Uchiha Haruno? Irá se arrepender,quando nossA filhA nascer - falou me dando um beijo cheio de amor.

-humm,Uchiha convencido - Nas horas em que estava com ele Konoha e nem Sasuke vinham em minha mente,não me sentia traidora,apenas corri atráz da minha felicidade,afinal tenho a vontade do fogo nas veias,e não sentia que traia meu marido quando pensava em Sasuke,apenas me vinha na cabeça as boas lembranças do time 7,pena e saudade da amizade que poderiamos ter tido agora adultos.

-Eles estão atrás de você novamente - era incrível como ele sabia o que eu estava pensando mesmo sem o sharingan. Aaa outra coisa,já havia tratado a doença de Itachi.

-como você...? - perguntei espantada - deixe-os procurar...não iri voltar mesmo - quando falei isso senti um vento gelado passar por nós.

-amor,está ficando tarde,é melhor voltarmos,antes que Konan tente nos passar sermões - falou meu marido se levantando e estendendo a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

-tem razão...ela é muito maternal quando quer rs.

Caminhamos tranquilamente até em casa,e graças a Kami-sama Konan não nos passou sermão.

No meio da noite comecei a sentir as mesmas infelizes contrações,mas dessa vez era diferente,hoje era a hora,comecei a suar frio e sentir muita cutucava Itachi e esse nada de acordar.

-A-amor...acorda amor – chamei baixo

-hummmmmm fala amor - falou ainda dormindo

-a-a-a bolsa e-estouro - falei quase gritando de dor

-tá,amanhã eu compro banana split - totalmente sem sentido,se estivesse drogado falaria com mais sentido

-n-n-NÃO IMBECÍL A BOLSA ESTOUROOOOOOOOOOOOO - gritei sentindo uma fisgada no ventre,e agora sim ele da cama,mas acordou.

-O-o que,ai meu Deus,ai meu Deus...o que eu faço,senhor? Eu não sou médico - rezava meu marido quase chorando.

-... - horrorizada com aquilo o peguei pela gola da blusa - Seu inútil,vá chamar a Konan aaaaaaah-gritei mais uma vez de dor.

-t-tá bom - falou o coitado do meu marido correndo porta a .

**MEIA HORA DEPOIS:**

-uêêêêêêêê - era o choro do meu pimpolho ou pimpolha

-é um menino - falou Konan toda sorridente

-beleza,eu ganhei...- me que?Senti outra dor insuportável.

-iiii faz mais força Sakura,são gêmeos - vi os olhos de Konan e Itachi se encherem de lágrima.

-O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? AAAAAAAAAAAAA - berrei fazendo força.

-uêêêêêêêê - era o choro de outra criança

-ÓÓÓÓÓ - toda a Akatsuki fez esse barulho,menos Itachi e eu.

-o-o que foi? - perguntou Itachi mais assustado que eu

-agora é...uma menina - respondeu Konan,e nós dois fizemos óóó

-Beleza,eu ganhei também - se vangloriou Itachi segurando a menina nos braços.- então,qual vai ser o nome dos nossos pimpolhos? - perguntou meu marido muito emocionado,chorando enquanto beijava a testa da nossa pimpolha.

-bem....combinamos hoje de tarde que seria Hanahi(não é Hanahí do rbd,se pronuncia RANARI)-meu marido aceitou sorrindo.

-Mas e o menino? - perguntou meu marido com os olhos brilhando para o garotão da família.

-bem o menina eu queria que fosse uma homenagem - Konan sorriu

-vai ser Itachi Sakura-chan? - perguntou Tobi que até então assistia tudo muuuito calado

-não

-então qual será?- perguntou Deidara impaciente

-Fugaku - todos se espantaram,pois esse era o nome do pai de Itachi,meu falecido sogro. Olhei para Itachi e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas mais uma vez.

-S-Sakura...você...-gaguejava Itachi

-sim...o nome do nosso pimpolhinho...vai ser Fugaku "Haruno Uchiha Fugaku"- falei sorridente,afinal queria deixar meu nome para aquela crianç todos chorando,até mesmo Pain e Hidan,e logo Itachi me deu um selinho.

-beeeem,desculpa intenrromper o momento "family",mas temos que dar banho nos seus pimpolhos - falou Konan - vem Itachi-san,vou te ensinar a dar banho em bebês - e logo ele seguiu a madrinha das crianças até o banheiro.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**7°Capítulo:** _Adeus e até logo_

4 meses se passaram,e curtiamos demais,uns aos outros. Nossa vida estava perfeita,o inverno tinha chegado,e as flores ainda caiam,algumas faltavam pouco para terminar de cair as flores,como aquela árvore da floresta que gostamos de ficar observando.

Eu estava cortando os legumes para a sopa,mas sem querer cortei meu dedo indicador esquerdo,e nesse instante senti algo ruim,não gostei daquele sentimento,mas preferi ficar quieta,não queria preocupar Itachi com minhas bobeiras,pois íamos passear pela floresta,como sempre faziamos e os bebês hoje ficariam com a Konan.

30 minutos depois terminei tudo,coloquei um kimono bem quentinho e sai com Itachi pela floresta,até chegarmos àquela parte da floresta que é tema do nosso amor.

Ri da minha própria infantilidade,mas no fundo no fundo aquele era o local do começo do nosso amor.

Ficamos avistando o local cheio de neve,era tão diferente,mas mesmo assim não deixei de admirar.

- é tão bonito né? - perguntou Itachi me dando as mãos.

-tem razão - parei por um tempo,e aquele sentimento ruim voltou,apertei um pouco mais sua mã como se eu nunca mais fosse reve-lo na vida,como se uma parte de mim morresse.- eu te amo tanto - confessei me agarrando em seu braço

-eu também te amo...muito - confessou-me,mas senti um olhar vazio,seu tom de voz era pesado mas ainda assim muito amoroso. Ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo.

-amor...eu estou preocupada com os nossos pimpolhos...vou voltar - falei apreensiva,precisava abrassá-los,beija-los e te-los em meus braços.

-calma amor...eles estão com a Konan...estão bem....

-mas amooooor - implorei birrenta fazendo carinha de choro,enquanto agarrava na manga de seu kimono,aquela minha mania ridícula de novo,eu sempre faço isso.

-hummm - pareceu pensar um pouco...- tudo bem...vá e fique por lá...já estou indo - ele mudou radicalmente o tom de voz,e isso me preocupava cada vez mais.

-tudo bem...eu te amo é mais tarde - falei e sai andando pela floresta.

___________________________________**Itachi on**___________________________

Sabia que Konoha estavam a caminho,e sabia principalmente que meu irmão estava alí.

Sabia exatamente o porque dele estar alí,mas não era minha intenção mata-lo,até porque vivi anos e anos da minha vida em função de faze-lo o bem.

Preferi salvar a vida da minha amada esposa ao invés de deixa-la exposta a tal risco como aquele,mesmo que para isso eu precise morrer.

Quando percebi que ela já estava longe,me pronunciei.

-Já pode sair....Sasuke - falei ríspido como antigamente.- veio me matar?Irmãozinho tolo?

-Itachi...não brinque comigo...- falou como um verdadeiro Uchiha - a quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?

-dois anos – respondei indiferente - porque?

-você não estará mais vivo para completar 3 anos...maldito

-muito convincente - falei correndo para ataca-lo...me chamar de maldito tudo bem,agora envolver a minha família nessa história,já são outras coisas.

___________________________________**Itachi Off**_______________________________

Quando cheguei em frente de casa avistei Konan,Hidan e Pain ,mas ao dizer "oi",ouvimos uma explosão vinda do lugar a onde meu marido se encontrava,sem mais nem menos,sai correndo de volta para a floresta,corri o máximo que pude,mais do que um ninja possa suportar,fiz de tudo mesmo,até pular de galho em galho utilizando chakra,mas pareia me atrapalhar mais por causa do kimono,então decidi correr mesmo.

Cheguei lá,e aquilo parecia uma guerra,cheio de sangue,de um lado o time Taka,do outro Itachi-kun e Sasuke se encarando todos arrebentados e do outro lado um grande esquadrão de Konoha chegava,neles continham o time7,Time 8 e time Gai .

Todos estavam lá,e isso era o que mais me apavorava,será que estavam todos alí para ver a morte de Sasuke,de Itachi...ou a minha?

Eles voltaram a lutar,e logo vejo Kakashi-sensei ao me lado pra me "resgatar".

-Sakura...Sakura...venha por aqui - vi meu antigo sensei,mas eu balançava a cabeça negativamente com o corpo todo encolhido,tentando abafar o sol dos gritos dos dois lutando tampando meus sensei me pegou pelos braços para me tirar dalí.

-nãããão eu preciso salva-lo,eu preciso para-lo - gritei me debatendo toda

-Sakura,Sakura...não dá,hoje é o fim do Sasuke - falou meu sensei crente que eu queria salvar Sasuke.

-Nãããão eu preciso salvar o Itachi-kun...meu MARIDO - gritei para todos ouvirem. Dito e feito todos ouviram e olharam para mim, menos os Uchihas.

-o que? - indagou confuso me livrei das mãos de Kakashi e corri para proteger meu amor. Tinha tanto sangue que a borda do meu kimono ficou manchada de vermelho,estavam tão concentrados na luta que nem me ouviram chegar.

Não se ouviu mais nada,apenas senti meu lado direito ser totalmente rasgado pela espada de Sasuke,e depois disso me lembro de estar leve como uma pena,mas ainda assim estava meio consciente.

-Sakuraaa...meu amor,minha rainha,minha Deusa - ouvi Itachi me chamando com voz chorosa - acorda Sakura,acorda.

-I-Ita-chi-kun - gaguejei ao pronunciar seu que hoje seria meu fim

-S-Sakura - ouvi a voz de Sasuke.

-saia daqui...SAIAAAA - ouvi Itachi gritar com seu irmão enquanto me segurava em seus braços,a onde eu sempre me sentia segura. Aquele covarde não fez nada,só obedeceu,sabia que havia me matado era só uma questão de tempo para meus olhos se fecharem.

-Sakura-chaaaan - gritou naruto,mas percebi que Neji segurou seu pulso. Logo toda a Akatsuki chegou.

-Sakuraaa - ouvi Konan gritar desesperada e em seguida cobrir a boca deixando as lágrimas escorrerem.

-g-gente...vinheram...s-se des-pedir? - perguntei fraca,estava perdendo muito sangue.

-não,para com isso...tá me ouvindo? Para - senti as lágrimas de Itachi caírem sobre minha face.

Ele me abraçava com tanta força,e se balançava pra frente e pra trás,como se fosse uma forma de amenizar a dor.

-n-não tem jeito...eu s-sei disso...sou médica...e-esqueceu? - ri ironizando e me conformando com a distância que teriamos que ter a partir daquele momento.

-Sakura-chan - ouvi a voz chorosa de Lee,meu grande amigo sobrancelhudo.

-n-não chora Lee-kun,você é m-muito e-especial pra mim - falei lhe sorrindo sinceramente - t-todos v-você são muito im-impor-t-tantes pra mim - falei por fim,estava com sono. Era a morte mais plausível que eu já vi.

-Sakura...meu amor...não me deixa - Itachi chorava descontroladamente - eu não vou aguentar perder você também...eu te amo tanto.- chorava cada vez mais.

-Eu também t-te a-a-amo muito,meu m-marido - falei levando minha mão direita até seu rosto - c-cuide bem...d-dos nossos pim-po-lhos - só consegui avistar a última folha daquela árvore de cerejeira que eu tanto gostava cair,.Ela significava apenas,o meu tempo de vida,e logo meu braço pendeu pro lado e finalmente durmi.

________________________________**Itachi on**_________________________________________

-Nãããããããão - gritei com todas as minhas forças,como se isso fosse traze-la de volta pra mim. Impossível,erro meu ela estava morta.E só .

game-over...pra mim.

Todos a minha volta me olhavam com pena,mas não me importava,estava sofrendo mesmo,afinal umas das coisas que minha esposa me ensinou foi que os monstros também choram...e eu definitivamente estava chorando. Muito.

_______________________________**Konan on**________________________________________

Meu coração saiu pela boca quando avistei minha única amiga caída no chão... lágrimas saíram como cachoeira.

Há tantas coisas que eu queria dizer e agradecer,mas agora é tarde demais.

Fiquei olhando tanto tempo pro nada que eu jurei por Kami-sama que eu estava vendo a alma de minha amiga sair de seu corpo e abraçar Itachi por trás como despedida.

Além de ver isso tudo,ela ainda olhou pra mim e sorriu,peguei um pouco de papel que eu guardava e fiz um passarinho que voou até ela.

Aquilo foi mágico pra mim,e parecia cena de filme.

Foi único quando ela deu um beijinho no pássaro que permanecia no ar batendo as asas,tratei logo de colocar o passarinho perto de seu corpo e de Itachi.

Consegui apenas sorri de volta enquanto minhas lágrimas salgadas secavam.

Ela é,e sempre será a minha melhor amiga.

_______________________________**Konan Off**______________________________________

3 meses depois Itachi ainda não tinha superado a morte de Sakura,estava muito recente na cabeça dele,a única coisa que o mantinha vivo eram seus filhos Hanahi e Fugaku.

Itachi se tornou aéreo,e chorão,para ele a vida já não tinha mais tinha acabado,estava em depressão profunda tentou até cortar os pulços,mas foi impedido por Deidara.

Em uma 5° feira Itachi ouviu uma conversa de Pain com Konan sobre Sasuke,que o Uchiha mais novo estaria preparando uma armadilha para o mais velho,alegando que seu irmão tinha matado Sakura e não ele,e acabou ficando louco.

Vendo isso como uma oportunidade,Itachi vai andar pela floresta pra ver se tinha fim logo o seu sofrimento.

Andou,andou e andou,mas não o encontrou,logo ouviu um barulho nos arbustos,viu seu irmão mais novo,com um semblante de psicopata. Estava realmente louco.

Itachi que usava uma blusa azul de botões,simplesmente desabotoou e deixou seu peito à amostra pra que Sasuke pudesse mata-lo de uma vez por todas.

-anda Sasuke...o que está esperando? - perguntou secamente

-...-nada respondeu,então Itachi chegou mais perto.

-o que foi?Perdeu a lingua?Já tirou uma das mulheres mais importantes de mim,POR QUE HESITA EM TIRAR A MINHA PRÓPRIA VIDA?

EU SOU TÃO MEDONHO ASSIM?ME MATA LOGO UCHIHA SASUKE - gritou Itachi furioso,com os olhos marejados chegando cada vez mais perto.

Ao ficar cara a cara com o mais novo,sentiu um líquido vermelho sai de todo o seu ládo direito,e logo caiu para o lado...não estava morto,mas estava a caminho.-"_será que vou para o paraíso?Me arrependo de tanta coisa,até do que não fiz. Fugaku,Hanahi ... me perdoem .... papai falhou _" - finalmente seu sofrimento tinha terminado.

-finalmente...minha vingança se cumpriu - olhando tudo em volta,já não tinha mais sentido sua vida,sua missão foi hesitar,sem medo,deu uma última olhada para o corpo do irmão que estava caindo ao lado,e pegou sua espada,,desabando de joelhos no chão encharcado de "sangue Uchiha",e caindo ao lado de seu irmão de olhos abertos,como se estivesse o olhando,com a espada cravada em seu peito.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8° Capítulo:**_Renascimento - Aos seus pés novamente_

------------**Itachi on** -----------------

Senti meu corpo leve,então me levantei,mas a surpresa que eu tenho,é que eu me levantei,mas o meu corpo não. Entrei em desespero realmente eu estava morto,mas logo me acalmei,

senti um perfume conhecido por sinal.

-mamãe - sim,era a mamãe que tinha vindo me buscar.

-filho - sua voz era doce como música e muito aveludada - meu principezinho - a vi,saindo de uma luz branca com os braços estendidos para esse era o paraíso.

-mamãe...me perdoa mamãe - pedi chorando,me ajuelhando diante de sua presença segurando sua cintura com força.

-claro meu amor,eu já perdoei a muito tempo - falava acariciando meus cabelos.

-Itachi - ouvi a voz potente de meu pai me atrás de minha mãe e lá estava ele,firme como sempre.

-me perdoa...pai?- implorei e de joelhos ainda me curvei totalmente,em sinal de respeito,mas para minha surpresa senti duas mãos pesadas em volta de mim. Em toda a minha vida eu nunca tive um carinho da parte dele,o abracei tão forte,que se ele não estivesse morto,ele morreria por falta de oxigênio. Era tão bom senti-los de volta.

Nos levantamos ainda abraçados,mas logo senti umas mãozinhas puxarem minha camisa e quando olhei,era ela,meu antigo amor,Kira Uchiha.

-estava com saudade,Itachi-kun - falou minha pequena prima de olhos e cabelos negros totalmente ondulados.

-kira-chan - falei estático,mas tratei logo de abraça-la.Não a amava como uma namorada mais,mas ainda sim era minha prima.- também senti muitas saudades.

-você cresceeeeeeu,e ficou bonito - falou ela se envergonhando - Sakura-chan tem um bom gosto.- esse nome me fez tremer todo.

- v-você sabe a onde ela está? - perguntei rápido e surpreso

-sim...venha comigo - falou minha prima me estendendo a mão.- vamos?

-hm - olhei pra tráz para consultar meus pais,e eles sorriram e balançaram a cabeça positivamente -sim - segurei em sua mão,e entramos em uma luz muito clara,e como tele-transporte chegamos a um campo com flores de todos os tipos.

Avistei tudo,andamos,andamos e finalmente a encontrei.

-Sakura-chan - chamei com a voz rouca,quando ela olhou em minha direção. Senti meus olhos encherem de lágrima assim como os dela.

-Itachi-kun - corremos um na direção do outro,me joguei em seus braços e me ajoelhei segurando sua cintura firmemente para que nunca mais saísse do meu lado.

Minhas lágrimas não tinham mais mundo tinha voltado.

-vou ficar com você meu amor,nada mais vai nos separar...nada mais - falei a apertando mais entre meus braços.

-promete que não vai me abandonar...por favor? - ouvi sua voz chorosa.

-eu prometo – deixei que minhas lágrimas escorressem a vontade,até que avistei a figura de minha prima sorridente e dando meia volta para ir a algum lugar que só Deus sabe.

No meio de todas aquelas rosas me encontrava deitado no colo de minha alma gêmea,e ela fazendo cafuné em meus cabelos.

Eu sorria como uma criança abobalhado.

-como você me encontrou meu amor? - ouvi ela me perguntar docemente

-Kira-chan...ela me trouxe até você - respondi aspirando seu perfume

-ela é um amor de menina...queria que...em nossa reencarnação ela fosse nossa filha - ouvir dize-la reencarnação me despertou a curiosidade

-reencarnação?Podemos? -Perguntei confuso.

-sim,é só querermos - aquilo era uma chance para nós

-você quer? - perguntei me levantando e olhando fundo de seus olhos

-se for com você...sim

-então vamos...teremos uma nova vida,totalmente diferentes de ninjas - falei animado e cheio de espectativas.

-mas como tem tanta certeza que vamos nos reecontrar? - me perguntou com um olhar confuso

-estamos ligado um ao outro,tenho certeza que vou te encontrar.- respondi sorridente. - eu te amo

-eu também te amo - nos beijamos.

10 anos depois:

Em uma floresta,a onde é possível ver perfeitamente o sol se pôr havia um menino,com cabelos arrepiados negros,aparentava ter seus 10 anos,não era ninja,era óbvio.

Estava sentado em uma pedra avistando uma árvore de cerejeira,ela era tão bonita e lhe traziam uma paz.

O menino tinha uma aparência feliz mas também aparentava muito conservadora.

Ao olhar para o lado,avista uma menina também com seus 10 anos de idade,cabelos longos negros com franja,olhos azuis e uma aparência travessa.

Usava uma blusa lilás e uma sainha azul marinho com uma sandalha azul,obviamente não era ninja.

Eles se olhavam atentamente como se já se conhecessem de algum lugar.

Ela se levantou e foi até a pedra em que o menino se encontrava e ficou admirando a árvore junto a ele. Inconscientemente o pequeno rapaz se levanta da pedra e se põe a andar.

Sem dar pelo menos dois passos,ele sente a manga de sua camisa ser puxada pela menina.

Sabendo o que aquilo significava e de quem era aquela "mania irritante" ele sorri escondidinho,fazendo a menina sorrir também,pois eles ainda se lembravam daquela "antiga mania irritante"

------------------- [b]mudando de cenário[/b]--------------------------------------------------

-Bora geeeente-gritava Konan para as três crianças que seguiam ela num passeio pela floresta.

-Espeeeera Tia Konan – gritava Hanahi,que puxara a personalidade da mãe.

-calma aêêêêê mãããããe - gritava Makoto,sua filha

-huuum,garotas - falava Fugaku,que puxou ao pai

Konan deixou as crianças brincando enquanto foi visitar o túmulo de seus amigos Itachi e Sakura,que foi enterrado em seu cenário de amor.

Um pouco distante,Konan avistou duas crianças sentadas conversando,que quando a avistaram deram um imenso sorriso lembando de sua queridíssima amiga,e Konan entendendo o recado deixa uma lágrima escorrer.

- "Finalmente eles vão conseguir ficar juntos." - pensou Konan

ººººººººººººººFIMººººººººººº


End file.
